1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to determining when a transit vehicle that is automatically controlled to move along a roadway track including a plurality of station areas is actually moving as desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to provide an identification system in relation to a transit vehicle train to enable the routing of that train moving along a roadway track by determining the desired movement route of the train in accordance with known available routes from one station in relation to another station and the known track plan, the desired direction of movement and cleared gates in relation to switches. It is known to enable the tracking of that train by detecting when each track circuit signal block becomes occupied and when it becomes unoccupied for establishing a position memory in relation to the successive track circuit blocks.